Manta-Flyer
The Manta-Flyer is a small submarine and flying wing, operated by Black Manta and later Kaldur'ahm. History 2015 Black Manta had the Flyer docked in a cave near Atabey's Shrine, and imprisoned Aquaman in his base. The Flyer was being refueled by energy generators. Just as Manta and Luthor were about to escape, Aqualad and Alpha Squad intervened. Though it was being recharged, the Flyer's weapons systems were still functioning. Nonetheless, Alpha Squad managed to take out the main guns by overloading the generators. 2016 Manta brought the vessel to the docks of Metropolis, where they waited on the last Krolotean to arrive. With the fugitive on board, they dived. On his arrival at their island base, Kaldur contacted his father from the Manta-Flyer. After the Justice League and the Team had found their location, the Partner placed a bomb on the island. Manta ordered his troops to escape in the Manta-Flyer. He jumped in the water after a confrontation with his old friends and hitched a ride on the roof. The Flyer docked with the Manta-Sub. The Manta-Flyer dropped a special weapons platform off the coast of Cape Canaveral, and then retreated to a safe distance. Kaldur'ahm ordered the captured Lagoon Boy to be taken to the Flyer. After the mission was fulfilled, Kaldur and his troops escaped in the vessel. In a trench in the Atlantic, Kaldur'ahm met up with his father in the Manta-Sub. The Manta-Flyer surfaced at the end of a small pier, allowing Kaldur'ahm and a disguised Artemis to board. The vessel then submerged. Kaldur and his strike team, consisting of Icicle Jr., Tigress, Tommy Terror and Tuppence Terror, took off from the Manta-Sub in the Flyer to their target in El Paso, Blue Beetle. After Blue Beetle and Impulse escaped their attackers, the strike team headed to the skies again. Kaldur had "given" Impulse a tracker, which allowed them access to Mount Justice. The Manta-Flyer submerged off the coast of the mountain, and moored on the beach. After their raid, they took their prisoners Blue Beetle, Impulse and Beast Boy aboard the ship, and detonated a bomb Kaldur'ahm had planted in the Cave. The prisoners Impulse and Beast Boy watched helplessly from the bridge as the mountain exploded. The Flyer steered clear of the blast radius. The Flyer docked with the Manta-Sub, and its crew disembarked. Manta Troopers unloaded the prisoners. Tigress used the Flyer to transport abductees from the Star City docks to the undersea Reach laboratories. Deathstroke and Tigress took the Flyer to Chicago, where they waylaid and captured Miss Martian. Deathstroke was later assigned to the Flyer full-time, where he would monitor Miss Martian's progress with curing Aqualad, and was tasked to detonate the explosives in the collar suppressing her other powers should she refuse to cooperate. To protect himself from her influence, he piloted the Flyer a safe distance from the Sub—far enough from the Martian's telepathic reach. Deathstroke continued to monitor Aqualad's progress. A rock formation that temporarily obscured his view allowed Sportsmaster and Cheshire to board the Manta-Sub unnoticed. When the fiends wreaked havoc in the sub, Deathstroke was forced to bring the Flyer in so he could intervene. Sightings References Category:A to Z Category:Vehicles